oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Riptide
Riptide is a tremendously powerful mage History Riptide is not entirely sure how she was born, the Kraken dragons that raised her simply said that they found her gently floating in the ocean's embrace, farther out to sea then any human could possibly reach. Riptide was trained by her adoptive family in the ways of magic, and forced to learn quickly, lest she be killed by her families many enemies deep under the sea. Thankfull Riptide had always felt a very special affinity to the water, and this allowed her to empower otherwise mundane incantations and rituals with the surging power of the waves. When the war against Maloglash came to fruition, Riptide was already on the verge of becoming an Archmage, feeling that special power calling out to her like the endless tides. Riptide fought in the war, initially because she hoped that her magic would increase in power when exposed to the stress of that terrible war, and she did grow more powerful. But she also grew terrified by what she saw Maloglash do to the people he killed, by the perversions of the terrible necromancer and his dark armies. Specializing in defending the shorelines of nation's in the fight against Maloglash, Riptide fought many aquatic abominations, titanic and eldritch monstrosities that those on land could not even comprehend. After the war ended, and ultimately they failed to destroy Maloglash, Riptide grew despondent. So many people, so many friend had died to take down that old monster, and they couldn't even get him to stay down. She retreated under the waves, sure that the world was destined to inevitably fall to a terrible evil, that struggle was pointless. Thankfully the heroes of the Mithral Crusade managed to convince her that it was still worth struggling, and recruited her into the fight against Tae'lana. After this next crusade however, Riptide has her eyes set upon Maloglash and his forces, determined to show him that the Blue Mage was still not only alive, but more then ready to drag all his forces to a watery grave. Personality Riptide is a kind mage, hardened by years of war. Having long discovered the secrets of eternal youth, she speaks and acts with an antique age that is sharp contrast to her appearance. She will always do her best to protect her allies and the innocents, though when things seem hopeless, she is easily thrown into despair. She does not fear death, she simply fears having lived a life in vain, as evil inevitably seems to return, no matter how much her and her friends sacrifice. Physical Appearance Riptide takes the appearance of a young girl, her eyes full of a gentle kindness and a wisdom and cunning that is understated by her apparent youth. Her clothing is enchanted to appear simpler then it truly is, and is mostly comprised of incredibly powerful magic items. Her staff is her favored weapon and is topped with a glowing magic crystal churning with untold power. Friends & Foes Mordent-The Saint of Swords: Her old ally in the original war against Maloglash, Riptide has great respect for the soldier of the heavens, and follows him Ava Shwarzejager-Saint Clare: Gave her hope that she would be able to defeat the evil which polluted the worldCategory:Npc Category:Lore